


Three Hugs

by Glowyelf



Series: In Regards to Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, I'm just trying to make myself sane waiting for the inevitable death that episode 12 will bring, M/M, as always there's only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowyelf/pseuds/Glowyelf
Summary: Three hugs that Victor and Yuri shared at some point during their time together in Hasetsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please forgive any grammar mistake, as English is not my first language.  
> This one turned to be all about Victor thinking how adorable Yuri is. I might have projected my own feelings onto him this time ahahaha

 

He can’t say for sure when hugs became their thing, but he does remember one day when Yuri was doing cardio on the shrine stairs they go to almost daily. He could see the younger man was completely spent after climbing up and down for at least 10 times and was now slowly making his way back to the top, where he was standing.

“You’re super close now, Yuri! You can do it!”, Victor cheered.

“I can’t anymore…”, Yuri whined, stopping only a few meters under his coach and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“I told you I’m not gonna go soft on you! No stopping!”

But all he got in response were loud breathing sounds. As a last resort, he came up with an idea. It should give Yuri enough motivation to finish climbing those last steps, right? It was worth a shot.

 “Yuri!”, He raised both arms forward, calling him to an embrace. What happened next made Victor have trouble sleeping later that night, because he just couldn’t stop thinking about the way Yuri’s face seemed to lit up completely, like a bean of energy suddenly hit him. Without a word, he climbed like it was the easiest thing, as if he wasn’t about to pass out just seconds ago. As soon as he got to his goal, he rest his reddened face on Victor’s shoulders, breathing still accelerated as Victor held him closer, trying hard to hide the silly smile that he just couldn’t get off his lips.

Yuri was truly just too adorable!

 

 

* * *

 

 Victor stood at the side rink watching Yuri practice his Eros performance. He was working in a particular sequence in which he had to show a more sensual side, but he was still having trouble in that regard. Yuri still held a boyish innocence in the way he moved. Victor found it particularly adorable, but it wasn’t what that performance required.

“Your expression in this part needs to be more sensual.”

“I know…”, the skater said with a slight defeated tone in his voice.

“What were you thinking about just now? Don’t lose your focus, think of that delicious katsudon tempting you.”

Yuri groaned, wiping the sweat of his forehead. “It’s easier said than done.”

Victor could understand his frustration. During the Onsen on Ice, Yuri had thought of a way to improve the ‘katsudon’s eros’ by thinking of himself as a woman seducing a playboy. And he also remembered how angry Yuri got when he tried to help by telling him to think about his past relationship, when he forgot Yuri never had one…  Yuri needed to imagine something he could have, something more real… something like…

“Yuri, why don’t you try to skate like you're trying to seduce me?”

Yuri didn’t reply, but Victor could see his ears and face turn an adorable shade of pink as a gasp of surprise escaped his lips. He giggled and entered the rink to join his apprentice.

“Turn around and close your eyes.”, he asked and Yuri immediately did as he said.

The Russian stood behind him, grabbing Yuri by his waist, pulling him closer until Yuri’s back was touching his chest.

“Keep your eyes closed, ok?”

With his left hand, he pushed Yuri’s head back to rest on his shoulder and now their faces were touching lightly; the sensation of Yuri’s warm skin brushing against his made him chuckle. He held the younger man in place, locking him in a loose embrace as they started to skate slowly with Victor leading the way.

“You think too much... Seduction is something that needs to come naturally. You just need to relax and let yourself drown in it…”, he moved his lips closer to Yuri’s ear whispering and finding it delightful how the thin hairs on Yuri’s arm tingled with his every breath.

He moved a bit to be able to look at Yuri’s face. His cheeks were still pink, skin moist from the sweat, lips slightly parted. He couldn’t help brushing a thumb across his jaw and, as he did it, Yuri slowly opened his brown eyes, shining as if he had just woken up from a dream.

“This is it. This is a beautiful eros face, Yuri…”

Yuri moved, turning around to face him. He wrapped his own arms around Victor’s neck in another embrace, but this time it was tight and passionate. Victor felt wet lips against his cheek, resting there for a good five seconds; it was his time to become the flustered one. Yuri held both his hands and his voice became assertive when he finally spoke:

“Ok. I’ll seduce you then.”

Victor’s heart felt light, too light, like it could fly away from his body any second! He smiled fondly as he thought to himself that he’d already been seduced for the longest time.

“I can’t wait!”

 

* * *

Victor had been living in Hasetsu for about four months now. All the residents were more than used to seeing him around. It was a nice feeling, being able to take walks with Makkachin, ride his bike, use public transportation, do things like an ordinary person and not like the “Living Legend Victor Nikiforov”.

That day he asked Yuri if they could go to the beach for a swim after their morning practice. With September approaching, they couldn’t take it easy on their training schedule, but it was also important to take moments off to relax. They had spent a great afternoon having fun, running around and just being goofy and now they were both sitting on the sand, waiting for the sunset. Victor was sitting beside Yuri, who was quietly playing with Makkachin; he looked as cute as always with his messy hair and glasses and that lovely smile… Unconsciously, he let out a loud sigh, that didn’t escape the younger man’s attention.

“What?”, he asked still smiling as Makkachin lowered his fluffy head onto his legs.

“Hm...? Oh I was just thinking, I think my dog has betrayed me.”, it wasn’t a complete lie, but he wasn’t going to admit he was sighing because Yuri made him feels all those things he couldn’t even explain himself.

“I’m sure he still loves you very much.”

“Pet me too!”, he joked while resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri couldn’t stop laughing; the mood of that entire day had been one of fun and games, so of course he went along with the strange request, giving a few taps on the top of Victor’s silver hair. The Russian closed his eyes and let a soft moan of happiness leave his heart-shaped lips.

“It feels so good, now I understand why Makkachin likes it!”

Unexpectedly, Yuri pulled him closer, letting his fingers slide in between the strands of soft hair, massaging it gently. Victor could see the faint flush on his cheeks, visible even in that beautiful sunset light. He let both arms wrap around Yuri’s waist and completely rested his head on the other man, loving every second of that innocent caress.


End file.
